1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power cable sheath cutter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Power cables are conventionally formed with insulated inner strands surrounded by a metallic sheath which is usually corrugated. In order to terminate, to test, to join and to repair such cables, the outer sheath must be stripped away so that lengths of the inner strands can be exposed, inspected, separated and worked on as required. At present, the stripping is carried out by longitudinally slicing the sheath using a hand chisel and hammer and then peeling back the sheath. This is labor intensive, and also dangerous if the cable is carrying power. There is also a real possibility of damaging the insulation material of the inner strands during slicing even by skilled personnel.